superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat and Tears VI
Blood, Sweat and Tears VI is the 39th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the 6th in the chronology. It took place on November 21 (originally October), 2012 from the LP Field in Nashville, Tennessee. The card was comprised of 14 matches, including one in the Preshow. Captain America and The Prince of Persia wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card BST6SCAWChampionship.jpg|Captain America (Champion) vs The Prince of Persia for the SCAW Championship BST6SupermanvSpider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man vs Superman BST6LegendsGauntlet.jpg|Gauntlet For The Gold To Crown First Legends Champion BST6GhostRidervHomer.jpg|Homer Simpson vs Ghost Rider - Hell in a Cell Match BST6AnakinvTheGreenLantern.jpg|Anakin vs The Green Lantern BST6LincolnvHellboy.jpg|Abraham Lincoln vs Hellboy BST6TheJoker&M.BisonvBatman&Robin.jpg|Batman & Robin vs The Joker & M. Bison BST6SCAWInternetTitle.jpg|Edward Elric (Champion) vs The Gladiator For The SCAW Internet Championship - Submission Match BST6DoomvPrime.jpg|Optimus Prime vs Dr. Doom BST6SCAWZero-OneChampionship.jpg|Magneto (Champion) vs White Ranger vs Jean-Luc Picard vs King vs Dante vs Ryu Hayabusa For The SCAW Zero-One Championship - Ultimate Zero-One Match BST6SCAWTagTeamTitles.jpg|He-Man & Captain Marvel (Champions) vs The Hulk & Thor for the SCAW Tag Team Championship BST6SCAWWomensTitle.jpg|Lara Croft (Champion) vs Amy Lee vs Danica Patrick for the SCAW Women's Championship - Triple Threat Match Preshow Liu Kang pinned Sub-Zero after the Kang Kick. Max Payne made a random appearance. The Gladiator and Harry Potter refused Abraham Lincoln's plea for help in his match against Hellboy. Yusuke Urameshi confronted Terminator and got his ass kicked. Fred Durst interviewed Inuyasha. Kent Brockman interviewed Guile. Preliminary matches The White Ranger defeated Magneto, Dante, Jean-Luc Picard, Ryu Hayabusa, and King in an Ultimate Zero-One Match to win his third SCAW Zero-One Championship. White Ranger grabbed the belt after punching Picard off the ladder. The Hulk & Thor defeated Captain Marvel & He-Man to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. The Hulk pinned Captain Marvel with a Big Splash. Doctor Doom refused to wrestle Optimus Prime who he said was not worth his time so he sent Piccolo instead. Optimus Prime pinned Piccolo after the Prime Line. Doctor Doom blindsided Optimus Prime and decided to have the match there. Optimus Prime pinned Doctor Doom after the Optimus Splash. A promo for the Choose the Superstar winner Red Hood was shown. Edward Elric defended the SCAW Internet Championship against The Gladiator in a Submission Match. Elric made Gladiator submit using the Soul Binding to retain. Batman & Robin defeated The Joker & M. Bison in a tag team match. Robin made Bison submit with the Crossface. Batman & Robin continued their attack after the match. Homer Simpson pinned Ghost Rider after 3 Simpson Stunners to win the Hell in a Cell Match. The newly created SCAW Legends Championship was contested in a 20 Man Gauntlet for the Gold match. Mr. Clean and Santa Claus were the first 2 entries. Chuck Norris pinned Guile with a small package to win the Legends Championship. Gene Simmons walked in on White Ranger and Picard's dance off. Hellboy pinned Abraham Lincoln after the Doomstone Piledriver. The Green Lantern pinned Anakin with a Cross Body Splash. Anakin continued his attack on Green Lantern afterward. This is Green Lantern's first match since Blood, Sweat & Tears V. Spider-Man pinned Superman after the Five Star Spider Splash. Avril Lavigne refused to join Jay, Silent Bob, and Mick Thomson's band so they got Chewbacca instead. Lara Croft defended the SCAW Women's Championship against Danica Patrick and Amy Lee in a Triple Threat Match. Lara pinned Danica with a small package to retain. Main event Captain America made The Prince of Persia submit by countering the Greetings from Persia into the Ankle Lock to retain the SCAW Championship. Results Gauntlet For The Gold With 20 participants, this is the largest SCAW Legends Championship match ever. Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Tennessee cpvs Category:2012